Couples Truth Or Dare?
by twilightwriter123
Summary: What happens when Alice want to play couples truth or dare and the only person to relpace bella is jacob M/M Future smut dont like Then Leave!
1. A plane to catch,A game to play,a boy

JBpov

I ran through the wood when a horrible odor hit my nose I knew, I was close to the Cullen's home. When I got there to my surprise Bella wasn't in any danger she just want me to take her place in couples truth or dare."Jacob please I can't miss my plane, my moms renewing her vales and I have to be there and…..Alice…..she really wanted to play this game and…Edward need a partner in order to play and….. I " she sputtered. "sure sure , but you own me big how 'bout a date when you get back" I replied "watch it black" the leech growled. I sat down and said "we can play but I nothing to gay I'm not into that sort of stuff". Alice handed everybody a sheet of paper and a pen I wrote down my dare, _The stronger person most fetch a water bottle drink from it and deliver the water to that person through a kiss. _Alice then handed us another piece of paper I wrote my truth, _other than your partner who eles do you see you could possibly have a romance with. _Emmett said "My truth or my dare" Alice Screamed dare "You have to be the man in the relationshipfor the next six month" Alice's smile dropped while Edward laughed. "Alright Edward truth or dare" "Dare" Edward said not being scared for us at all. "Alright Edward you have to drop your marriage with bella and marry Jacob instead for real and Jacob you have to invited the pack over and pretented that you and Edward love each other if you get me. Jacob dialed the number on his cell. "hey sam invited pack I need you guys over here" I asked "Sure will be right over" . When sam and the pack got here Edward asked me to join him up stairs. The pack look at me in question. Edward and I jumped on the bed moaning we have hugged to get each other scent on each other we screamed each others name now and then just add flavor I was getting real sweaty now I look at Edward then at the same time we scream as loud as we could then Edward handed me his shirt he was taller than me and I was tall. We walked down the stairs me wearing nothing but his shirt and him just wearing boxers. The pack stare at us in shock and discus. I noshalantly said " Im now Edward fiancé. Then Sam spoke up "Jacob-"

**Ohhh clifty hahhahaha I have to run to the store I write another chapter when I get back! The wait is on!**


	2. HATE!

**Sorry couldn't find the right pasta anywhere O_0**

**Edward: Why did you have to pair me with him not only is a mutt he's a HE!**

**Jacob: didn't I say in the first chapter (If you've been paying attenion) im not into that sort of stuff!**

**Twilightwriter123:Shut up you know damn well I hate rennesme (No Offence Just Don't like How The Love Triangle Was broken!)**


	3. Starting to like the howling at the moon

Jpov

"Jacob have you lost your _**FUCKING MIND!" **_i flinced at his tone of voice. I am done now, I hope I can make run for it. Sam sighed " Did you imprint?" I knew I had some fast talking to do. "Nonotyet" I said almost at vampire speed. Even though I was talking fast I knew Sam knew what I had said. I stared in silence waiting for sam to command me to not ever see Edward again. Sam looked up from the floor and stared me in the eyes with an emotionless stare. "Jacob, I think it would be best if you left the pack for a little while to discover your…intercalations" I felt tears in my eyes. Had I just been kicked out of a pack that should have been mine in the first place? I couldn't look at sam I dashed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stood in the shower letting the water sprinkle on my skin and began to sing one of my favorite songs

**"Paralyzer"**

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

With that I turned off the shower and walked into Edwards room. There on the bed I found a note from alice.

Jacob I left you some clothes on the dresser .

I have to get you some more clothes perhaps six or seven wardrobes.

Then I have to take you out to do something with that hair, you have split

Ends you know that. And you should really talk to Edward he saw a vision of mine

And seems a bit freaked out about it.

Your fashionable friend,

Alice Stefanie Cullen

Like I care about the leech at the moment. I walked over to the dresser to see what alice had the waiting for me. She had pice out a light blue Airpostel shirt and a black Hollister Hoodie with some dark blue jeans. She had also put out some black and white sneakers for me to wear.

I was in alice's and jasper's room when I decided to write them a little note.

hey guys its me Jacob I was just stoping

by to say thanx for the clothes and no thanks 4

the shopping spree. By the way you have really neat

hand writing your making mine look embarrassing.

Your friend how needs better hand writing,

Jacob Abraham Black

I was actually going to like this place.


End file.
